STRESS 7 (MAKE IT UP combo)
STRESS 7 (MAKE IT UP combo) is a remix by TP-TH-7 over their two songs: Stress and MAKE IT UP under Move It and Make It Up series. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida Listen up, rockers! I have created another remix with my buddies, Tomiko Kai, and Yuri Moto. Although, we've been bullied by our meanies WJ-IJ-5 several times, especially when Gabin Royer threats my idol Yuichi Asami, they've been out of control without us. And now, since we don't have to stress about anything, we're going to make it up. Tomiko Kai This is another MAKE IT UP remix. Again. I missed those days like that. Hopefully, it won't get too far. I never wanted Georges Roux near Sota Fujimori. Tsukiko Uchida, Yuri Moto, and I were enjoying this so far. Yuri Moto Good remix for Tsukiko Uchida, Tomiko Kai, and I. Not for Lou Moreau, who tends to mix up over Naoki Maeda today. Gallery STRESS 7 (MAKE IT UP combo).png|Banner STRESS 7 (MAKE IT UP combo)-bg.png|Background STRESS 7 (MAKE IT UP combo) BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia * Same people from the original Stress show up on graphics. This intentionally shows that: Naoki Maeda is a jock, Ryutaro Nakahara is a nerd, Osamu Migitera is a rebel, Sota Fujimori is a silly one, Kosuke Saito is a sleepy-head, Junko Karashima is a cute one, and Yuichi Asami is an emo/goth. ** This shows that it is the only MAKE IT UP song with BEMANI artists. ** It is also the only MAKE IT UP song without Ty Pennington, as he is replaced by those BEMANI artists, because of Stress's graphics. * Despite that STRESS 7 (MAKE IT UP combo)'s CHALLENGE chart is rated higher than EXPERT chart, it actually has fewer notes than EXPERT chart. ** This actually happens with both of their remixes. ** Also, attracting with both originals, along with Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, U1-SySF-NAOKI MUSIC LOVE, and Whole Awakening and its remix have the same amount of jumps and freeze arrows on their CHALLENGE charts. * Like and unlike Summer Blast, STRESS 7 (MAKE IT UP combo) share BPM, but doesn't share time signature. STRESS 7 (MAKE IT UP combo)'s time signature is 4/4, like almost all TP-TH-7 songs. * According to their interview, TP-TH-7 members have evil counterparts with members of WJ-IJ-5. ** Gabin Royer is a leader who wants to kill Yuichi Asami, which is aggravated and annoying to Tsukiko Uchida at this point. This happens often. ** Georges Roux is one who is not fond of Sota Fujimori, which bothers Tomiko Kai all the time. ** Lou Moreau is the one that wants to stop Naoki Maeda, which is not good for Yuri Moto. * This is the only Stress remix. Because there's MAKE IT UP on it, it is part of Make It Up series. * This is the only Move It series for Stress. The original is Speedy series, being 200 BPM. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Move It series Category:Make It Up series Category:Beginner Level 3 Category:Light Level 4 Category:Difficult Level 6 Category:Expert Level 10 Category:Challenge Level 13 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:Songs with Junko Karashima Category:Songs with Osamu Migitera Category:Songs with Ryutaro Nakahara Category:Songs with Kosuke Saito Category:3 Sharps Category:112 BPM